


It's all Jack up, I'm sure it'll leave a Mark

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Sinners [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye-YouTube, Markiplier- youtube
Genre: And a fucking therapist, Demons, Hell, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack and Mark are not having a good time, Jack is very loud, Language, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mark needs a hug, Mild Gore, No Smut, Not my fic, Oh My God, Sad, Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and a therapist, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Not my fic, just posting for a friend.Jeez, be careful cause it's gonna get dark real quick.Self harm.Trigger warning if you're triggered by gore, death, self-harm etc.God I almost cried.





	1. 5 seconds of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

Mark was in the middle of a peaceful sleep, when "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIE!!!!" was shouted in his ear. Mark jumped. He hit his head on Jack's head.

"Owwww!" exclaimed Mark and Jack in unison.

"Jack you Irish fuck up!" Mark cried.Jack laughed.He pinched Mark's side as he laid back down. His red fluff was a mess. Jack blushed.Mark looked _hot_ .

"Mark get your arse up."

"Green means go, so go the fuck away!"

"Red means stop, so stop fucking sleeping! Sleep is for the weak!" Mark sat up.He was shirtless.Jack turned crimson. Mark laughed when Jack turned away.

Mark thought his boyfriend was great. He tilted Jack's chin towards him and said, "Hey baby, just so you know, all you gotta do is press B to blow!" Jack laughed.

"I guess I'll press G for get the fuck up!"

"Fine." Mark gave in. "Where are we going?"

"A new bakery."

"You woke me up for this?!"

"Yeah.Why else would I wake you up?" he asked jokingly.

"Uhh, I don't know, the end of the world?" Mark deadpanned.

Nope!" Jack bounces as he pops the P. Mark drags himself out of the bed they shared. It was a mess. Memories of last night flooded his mind. Jack's face flushed. Mark pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans and converse. He tamed his fluff. Jack was lying on the bed, already dressed. He wore a gray jumper, a matching beanie, and skinny jeans.

They were ready.

"I'm driving!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, you don't drive, you walk!" Mark exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...."Jack halted.

Jack looks around. "TAXI!" was suddenly shouted at a passing car. Mark was the one the cry had come from. As the car drove by Mark without a care, Jack burst out laughing.

"Let me try." Jack said. He walked to the curb, raised his hand, and shouted "TAXI!". A car swerved but kept driving.

"This sucks ASS!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm calling an Uber." Mark replied.

"How about we just walk?" Jack suggested. "It's only a few blocks."

"Mmmm, yeah, okay, but you owe me a doughnut."

"Fine."

\---30 minutes longer than expected..---

"I thought you said a few blocks?" Mark huffed.

"It was..." Jack countered.

"Four fucking miles. MILES!"

"Oops?"Jack planted a kiss on Mark's temple. "Better?"

"No."Mark pouted."You owe me two doughnuts now."

"How about three?"Jack offered.

"Fine." Mark relented.

Mark and Jack order and take their drinks and food to a table. They sat by the window. They ate in silence.

"What do you think?"Jack prodded, "Is it good?"

"Yeah, almost worth the four miles." Mark joked. They laughed.

The door to Hogsmead Cafe swung open.An average looking man and woman entered. They wait in line slightly behind Mark and Jack. They're whispering.The man walked up to the counter.

He pulled out a gun.

"Money. **Now**." the man ordered. Mark got up.

"Excuse me sir, please calm down."

The man aimed the gun at Mark. "

How about you shut the fuck up!"

 _ **BAM**_!

Mark had been shot. Jack screamed. He ran to his boyfriend.

"Mark! Mark! Please don't- don't leave me!"

He applied pressure to the wound. It didn't seem to help much.

"J-Jack, I-I love you. Never stop s-smiling for me, okay?"

Jack wailed. "Mark!"

Mark was dead.

Screams and sobs filled the room, the only sound able to escape Jack's lips.

The woman appeared behind him and kneeled beside him.She only said two words.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled a knife from behind her back and stabbed him in the back. People ran out of the cafe until no one but Jack and Mark remained. A pool of blood forms under them. Jack laid there, still holding Mark. Afraid to let go.

Finally the ambulance arrived. They stormed in. They noticed a living man holding a pale lifeless corpse. They saw the blood, the knife, and the tears.

No one but Jack saw the loss.

The EMTs checked on Jack's back where he got stabbed. They told him he would live, to Jack's great dismay. He clenched his fists, a fog clouding his eyes.

"Mark...." he murmured. They sent him home with antibiotics and painkillers. He threw them away.

He didn't need them.

He locked himself in their-his room. It had been theirs, but now...

The room smelled of Mark, his clothes scattered around the room. He couldn't take it.

He sobbed. His hands were still clenched. He unfurled them. They were stained red. It took him a moment to realize that it was Mark's blood on his hands.

It gave new meaning to being caught _'red-handed'._


	2. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted him back.
> 
> He just wanted his Mark back.
> 
> He would never ask for anything if he could have Mark back.
> 
> Please... Just let him have this...
> 
> Maybe he'll get one more shot at happiness...
> 
> But how long will it last?
> 
> ......  
>  Please read notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\  
>  /.| \  
>  /. |. \  
>  /. •. \  
>  \----------------. TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM.
> 
> This is very extreme, but it is also very destructive.

Jack stared at his hands.

**No. Please no.**

He ran to the kitchen, his footsteps sounding harshly throughout the empty house. He opened a kitchen cabinet, pulling out a gallon of bleach. He opened it without a second thought and poured it on his hands.It burned in the scrapes and cuts on his hands, but proved ineffective in removing the bloody stains.

He stared silently into space.

Suddenly, he had somewhat of an epiphany.

He ran to his room and started digging in a drawer. Jack pulled out the sharpest knife he could find, looked at his hands and started to cut, trying to remove the dyed skin.

He started to bleed out, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He sat on the bathroom floor.

He closed his eyes.

He felt so tired.

_He was so fucking tired._

**"Jack,"** a voice called.

 **"Jack,"** it repeated.

Jack woke up, still on the bathroom floor. He checked the time, which was rather difficult with the burning pain in his hands. It was noon.

 **"Jack,"**  it beckoned. It sounded so much like  _him._

"Mark?" He whimpered hoarsely.

 **"You can hear me?!"** he blurted happily. God, Jack could  _hear_ Mark's infectious smile.

"Yes!"  he screamed, "I hear you!"

Jack searched for his boyfriend throughout the house, finally finding him in the bedroom.

"Wha- How?!?!? I  _saw you die!_ _You are dead."_

 **"I came back, but only for now. I needed to see you."** Mark looked sadly at Jack's bloody hands.

Jack sat there for many days without food or water. He finally died on 12/3/1X. Some claim that he could be heard speaking to empty air, his joyful voice echoing morosely in the oversized house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	3. And sometimes wishes come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I haven't updated in such a long time. sorry about that y'all. Anyway, leave a comment or Kudo if you feel like it. Or don't. I'm not in charge of you. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jack woke in the middle of the night, sweaty and panting. He looked to his side. 

Mark.

Mark was here.

  
**Mark was alive!**

  
He held him close, accidentally rousing his boyfriend.

"Mmmmm Jack? It's 1 A.M., are you okay?" Mark mumbled.

"I love you, you dick! Don't ever leave me!" Jack yelled.

"I won't." Mark squirmed.

"Promise?!"

"I promise!"

"Good. I swear if you do I'll kill you!"

"I won't, swear!" Mark countered.

"I'm sorry, I just...I had a nightmare." Jack whimpered as he snuggled into Mark.

After a while of soothing words and holding each other tight, they fall back to sleep.

"Jack." A voice called as the scent of something good wafts through the room to him.

 "Jack it's time to get up."

Jack dragged himself out of bed. He was still shaken up about his dream. It felt so real. He couldn't just ignore it. He planned on holding a straight face for Mark. After all, it was just two days until their anniversary. He could do it. He got up and got dressed in the same outfit from his dream. A nice pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a beanie. 

Mark had breakfast waiting on the table for him. Jack greeted him with a kiss. They sat down and ate their pancakes, bacon, toast and coffee.

Once they were full, they washed up and got ready to face the day. They walked to the nearest store with supplies for their next videos. After they got their things, they got hungry. They drove to a nearby cafe. 'La Cafe', in fact, which literally just means 'The Cafe'. It was Jack's favorite. It had a cozy atmosphere, warm lighting, and good food and service to match. They placed their orders and waited. 

Mark led them to a corner booth by the window. He preferred them. He claimed that Freddy couldn't get him that way. After all, he was the King. While waiting they laughed, jokes, and took pictures. Fans walking by asked for autographs. They enjoyed themselves. 

A waiter named Phillip brought them their food. They thanked him and dug in. Jack ordered chocolate chip pancakes because they remind him of giant cookies. Mark got banana pancakes with maple syrup for a change. 

Once they were done they got up to pay when the woman from his dream walked in with the man. Dear washed over him like a tsunami. Unable to breathe, he stood in front of Mark. He wouldn't let him die again. Just like in his dream, the man walked up to the counter, demanding money. Instead of Mark, Jack stepped forward. 

"Please calm down sir," Jack pleaded.

The man turned the gun on him. Mark was beginning to panic.

"Sir, please-" He was cut off by a gun shot. Jack fell to the floor. Mark ran over to him.

"Don't leave me! You'll be fine, okay? Please stay! I promised you, now you promise me!"

Jack smiled weakly. "I'm gonna miss you. Remember to smile for me..."

"You're not leaving me, you dick! You can't, I was going to propose!" Mark yelled.

"I'll marry you, but I was always yours." Jack promised.

Mark slid the ring on with shaky hands. 

Jack sighed. " L-love you..."

"Jack you're not leaving me, understand?!" 

Jack grinned as the light faded from his eyes. Mark sobbed. He barely noticed the woman kneeling beside him.

"Sorry," was all he heard before it all went black.


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a while. These guys are gonna have some serious trauma. Man. I tell you, my friend is a fucking angst machine.

Mark woke up in a hospital bed.

' _Good. It's all just a bad dream.'_

A nurse came in.

"Morning! I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling today, mister...?" 

"Fischbach." He answered. Seeing her confused look, he added, "It's german."

"I see. It's very unique," she hummed politely.

Mark grew serious.

"Did a Sean William Mcloughlin or Jack come in?"

The nurse's expression became grave. Dread coiled in Mark's stomach.

"I'm sorry sir. Your friend was dead when he arrived."

Mark immediately broke down, sobbing loudly. The nurse tried to comfort or calm him to no avail. He was inconsolable. 

For the next month he sat in the shadows, eating only when forced. Barely alive, he saw no reason to live. Not without Jack.

\---

Today was the day. The day he would see Jack again. He put the gun to his temple.

"I'm coming Jack."

_**BANG!** _

 They wouldn't find the body for two more days.

By then, he'd found Jack.


	5. Reunions, introductions, and decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell

-2 days before- after Mark died

"Jack! Jack, I'm here! Sean!" Mark called. It felt like an eternity before he heard a faint voice cry out weakly.

"Mark?!"

"It's me, I'm on my way!" Mark shouted.

"No!" the voice ordered, "Stay away! Don't let them find you!"

Mark ran toward Jack's voice, ignoring his warning. He finally found him.

"Jack! Jack!" He smiled tearfully. "I've missed you." 

They hugged each other, happy tears spilling over.

Jack knew it wouldn't last though. He knew  **he** would find them.

~~**"Ah, so you found him,"**~~ a new voice hummed. It was so cold that it seemed to suck the happiness from the air and the warmth from their bodies.

**~~"Welcome to what you refer to as Hell. I am the one and only ~~** ** ~~Lucifer,"~~** ~~~~he announced, the tone carrying all the arrogance and bravado that accompanied the name.

Jack clung to Mark.

~~**"Now, you have two choices. One, you can work for me, or two, live every nightmare you've ever feared."** ~~

~~~~Neither man responded. Lucifer sighed and snapped his fingers with a suddenly sadistic grin. Suddenly, every negative emotion they'd ever known and a few they hadn't crashed into them like a hurricane. It felt as though it would never end.

He snapped his fingers again and it disappeared, leaving them gasping for breath.

"Fine! We'll go with number one!" Mark screamed.

~~**"Good, good."**~~ He patted their backs.  ~~ **" Now, this may hurt a bit."**~~

~~~~He reached into their chest, pulling something out along with his hands.

It hurt. The pain made their vision go white, they felt numb one second and then burning and freezing the next. They faintly felt a slight twitching in their eyes, and they could feel vague, strange sensations flow through their bodies. When it was over, they noticed how their eyes were darker, and every part of them had changed in some way.

They still loved each other of course, but they knew that if anything got between them and their prize they would destroy it. They would kill.

There stood Anti and Dark in all their mismatched glory. Part of their souls now belong to Satan.

_They_ belong to  **him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that got a bit....  
>  Anyway, this is just part one of this, it will probably be continued, but school starts tomorrow so yeah. We'll see.
> 
> This isn't my fic, this was written by a friend.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 
> 
> Sorry it took so long y'all. High school is shit.
> 
> I still don't own this story. I don't write it, my only role in this is posting it here.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos, and enjoy your angst!

Jack and Mark had agreed, or Anti and Dark, as they're known now.

At first, it was awful. Tormenting, even. They felt nothing, only what they thought was love. But, as always, reality calls. That feeling was anything but love.

Hollow.

That's a good word to describe it. The word for a higher power in a lower place.

If it's too hot, you must not realize it.

 _Hell_.

It was torture, as the Boss had warned them.

Nothing could stop them now, soulless husks as they were. There was no right or wrong anymore.

It was blurry.

And they relished in that fact.

Then there's the important question.

When the time came, would they really die for each other?

...

Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is suchamazingness.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos for my friend, who did write this.
> 
> Wait a minute for the next installment of the series.


End file.
